monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryssa Doll's Diary
Cover Let's put this in a nice and sweet way, if you read my diary, I will literally stitch your hands to your eyes. December 1st I was super late this morning for school! Apparently, my mom is always the one who wakes me up because I don't wake up when my alarm goes off, but she's been sick for the passed few days and it's now my dad's job to wake me up. But he was in such a hurry today to get to work in the morning and he forgot to wake me up! When I got to school, I found the substitute creature, Mr. Louzar, instead of Mr. Mummy. He asked me why I was late and I told him that I was late, but he didn't believe me and I got deathtention. Oh well, I'll go to deathtention and sew something there! December 3rd So earlier today, I had to miss Home-Ick because the fearleading auditions were only at that time. But good news, I made the squad! And I also went to fearleading practice after school and I killed it! No, not literally. Okay, I'll let you in a secret..Last year I auditioned and I totally bombed my audition, I have never spoke to anyone about that ever since it happened and it went around the school for a whole week but Spectra totally misunderstood what happened and gossiped that I bombed my audition on purpose to make Cleo look bad in front of her boyfriend, Deuce, sure I had a crush on him but I already told everyone who asked me that I would never to that. And also, I heard that there will be a new student tomorrow, I can't wait to see her! :D December 4th I met the new ghoul today! Her name is Frankie Stein. Cleo doesn't seem to like her, it's not that I blame her but she could be a little bit nicer to Frankie, she's still a newbie and it's her first year here. Cleo didn't do that to me in my first year at Monster High, instead, she ignored me until I made it up to her after Spectra's gossip about making Cleo look bad in front of Deuce. I wouldn't say Cleo and I are friends now, nor we are enemies; we are......frenemies. Frankie didn't seem so happy today, it's probably because she's new and all, I'm sure she'll get lots of friends sooner or later. :) Other than that....I found out that Lagoona has this 'little' secret she's been hiding for a while. She likes this guy named Gil Webber. she says that he's a swimsuit model and she has been staring at him in every class they have together and she can't say one word to him! Not even "Hi"! But I'll try to help her in getting his attention and hopefully, giving her the confidence and courage to tell him something! December 6th It is snowing outside! There was this snow blizzard so the school canceled classes and this is all I have to say about it, "YAY!" :D So I started getting bored of just hanging around at home so called up Phoebe Wisher and Selkia SelKie to check if they were busy, and they were free so we decided to meet up with each other at the maul to fang out! We had lots of fun, we started playing dress up in this store and we bought some clothes and shoes. We hanged around Coffin Bean and ordered some things which were dead-licious! December 27th My blog is finally getting very popular! I'm starting to have lots and lots of comments and questions and I just can't help not replying right away! My blog is called The Fashion Whisperer, scary cool name right, and I give fashion advice to monsters who are in need of help with their outfits and clothes! Spectra even blogged about it on the Ghostly Gossip, how clawsome is that?! Anyways....what else....Heath kept flirting with me today! I know I never 'scare people off' but he crossed the line which made me tell him that if he said one more word, I will literally stitch his hands to his mouth; he ran off like he have seen a ghost. XD Toralei can be a big pain in the stitch. She is cunnig and evil, she never leaves Cleo alone, too. Whatever the fearleading squad do, including Cleo, she tries to rain on our parade by doing some despicable plan. Today, we were going to be thanked by the headmistress and by the whole school when Toralei was going to drop a bucket of stinky goo on us when we came on the stage but her plan backfired and it ended up falling on the headmistress, I must admit, it was sort of funny; Bloodgood found out that Toralei dropped the goo when we told her and Toralei got deathtention for the next three months! Hah! Who's laughing now?! January 9th TBA January 12th TBA Febuary 3rd TBA Category:Diary